politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic of Poland
All the information on this page is from either the official Factbook or in game events The New Republic of Poland, also known as the New Polish Republic (or "The Reppies" by their enemies) is an authoritarian dictatorship ruled by Lider ''Joshua Orzechowski. The state religion is Christianity, and it has an army of 3,578 men at the current time. It has an Imperialistic war policy and is currently part of the alliance "The Black Legion". The Polish Republic is known for its cruel laws that take over ones personal life, as well as the multiple resistances that oppose said laws. The Polish Republic has been to war recently with ducknation and was damaged. A force of Danish-Poles attempted to raid ducknation's base, and managed to destroy a tank and a few hundred troops, but where ultimately outnumbered and defeated. They're capital is Warsaw, and their largest city is Krakow. History After the events of WW2, Nazi Germany was defeated and Poland finally became an independent nation with a stable army. American pop culture was common, and many Poles were influenced by American culture. Poland became the 19th strongest nation in the world. During this time, Joshua Antonio Orzechowski was growing up and saw Polish people as "lazy" and "uncivilized". After Russia shot down a Polish plane, Orzechowski joined an extremist far-right group. The group had multiple speeches across Poland, with Orzechowski and his rival, Irish far-rightist Tyler Mclean (who later became the president of Ireland), starring in the majority of them. Violent riots broke out and many government buildings were burnt down. Modern leftists were beaten and shot all over Poland, along with the irreligious. The former President of Poland, Andrzej Duda, had incredibly weakened the supreme court. This allowed Joshua Orzechowski and a few close far-rightists (including American business man and navy man Maxwell Cloud) to take over the Polish government. Orzechowski destroyed the President position, and declared himself ''Lider (Supreme Ruler) ''of the New Polish Republic. All free will was destroyed, and every angle of a persons private life was taken control of by the Polish government. Poland began building up a strong government, and put General Andrew Cranston in control of the ''Wojsko Polskie (''Polish Army), Commander William Cloud (Maxwell Cloud's brother) in charge of the ''Polskie Siły Powietrzne ''(Polish Air Force), and hired a German-Swiss sociopathic bounty hunter named Jason Tcheturr to lead a team of assassins known as the ''Kompleks Shadow ''to serve as his secret police and bounty hunter. The government took control of police stations, local militias, and passed the most cruel, unnatural, power hungry law in human history: ''The Potentus Law. A series of rebellions broke all throughout Republic territory, which now included all of Poland, Lithuania, Slovakia, partially Easter Germany, and partially Sweden. Missile testing in Germany led to hostile relations with the Black Knights Templar, an alliance the nation had formerly been a part of. The Black Knights eyed Polish activity while Maxwell Cloud and his American-Polish cooperation (Cloud Enterprises) to spread positive propaganda around Poland. Members from Knights Templar mysteriously leaving. They suspect Kompleks Shadow ''members have bribed them with credits, however it is unknown what really happened. A march on Warsaw was meant to tried to raise the little morale Polish citizens still felt. However, it seemed that the line between civilians and the government was getting thicker. Although Poland had a strong standing army, all their factories were in Krakow, while their munition factory was in Warsaw. This made transferring tanks incredibly difficult, and weakened the nations army. More propaganda was spread, this time by Irish President Mclean on how Poland was an "evasive race that needed to be destroyed". For once Poland was united, and Polish troops went against a small independent Irish nation called "Somnia". Although out of war range, Poland ordered its allies to stop sending supplies, thus starving the nation. Not wanting to be prisoners, the islanders killed themselves rather then giving out Irish attack plans. Scottish special forces General Marquise McDuffee was now also suspicious of Polish citizen treatment, and sent spies out to investigate. All spies were quickly killed by ''Kompleks Shadow members. Another Warsaw march was organized to raise citizen morale, but it did not work and ended in a riot. Polish citizens threw bear cans and vodka jugs at passing soldiers. They also taunted officers and threw wrappers at them. Orzechowski radioed in an ordered the officers to shoot in the air to scare the rioters off. It didn't work, and the rioters charged. In one of his most disgraceful acts, Orzechowski gave the officers orders to fire, this time at the civilians. 23 adult protesters were killed, and one neighborhood teen was severely wounded. Polish riots errupted all across Warsaw and Krakow, but Kompleks Shadow ''members quickly silenced them. An Irish protest in Dublin mocked the governments inability to expose Polands secrets to the world, and more and more nations became curios about the social treatment in the country. Especially Somnia, which demonstrated this by stationing missiles at its shore armed at Poland. Taking this as a threat, Orzechowski embargoed Somnia once again, but this time spread propaganda about IT'S allies. Although never officially declaring war, their was a rumor about an Army Ranger Wing (Ireland's special forces) mission to assassination Lider Orzechowski. In the weeks that followed, three more Somnian spies were caught and tortured. Riots completely ceased, as citizens fear cruel government punishment. On the outside, Poland's military was slowly crippling. A small country, slightly bigger then Poland, known as ducknation attacked a Danish factory in Polish territory. Many members of ducknation were killed, but the mission was otherwise successful. In retaliation, a Polish-Danish force attacked ducknation. The Polish forces managed to kill a few hundred troops and capture one tank before being outnumbered and being forced to retreat. Although both nations are at cease-fire, the war has never formerly ended. Army Ranger Wing soldiers have also dropped into government munition factories via parachutes. Many workers rebelled against their supervisors and took over two factories before being surrounded by Polish tanks. The tanks and artillery troops were ordered to completely destroy everything in the area, including the factories. Two new factories were built the following day, and all members of the squad were killed. This event gave many free-Poles (as they refer to themselves by) something to hope for and the riots continued. Despite a strong military, the country still had an underdeveloped navy and air force. The materials were supplied to them by Cloud Enterprises from scrapped American warships, and Poland had no room to store any NEW battleships. Ireland saw this to their advantage, and Somnia sent out a series of speedboats to the shore of Poland. When the Irish boats harbored near the shore, citizens were escorted onto them. Many had photos of the terrible tragedies as proof to the outside world. The Polish coast guard immediately informed General Cranston, who personally led a tank squadron which hurried down the roads of Poland to the docks. Citizens once again threw beer bottles and rocks in an attempt to slow them down. The squadron arrived just as the boats were leaving. One boat was shot by a tank shell, killing the two escaping Poles on board. The driver escaped and swam to another boat were she, along with the other citizens, were brought back to Ireland. With photos of the Warsaw massacre, Somnia tried to contact the Coalition and plan an invasion on the Republic of Poland. This invasion never came, as Somnia and Ireland were not able to get in touch with the Coalition. The Black Knights Templar were reportedly also contacted to plan an invasion, but never answered. Orzechowski began panicking, and appointed former political rival Nicholas Brown to the chief justice position. Hundred of political opponents and free-Poles were arrested, some even executed. The army and civilians were now at their own mental war, as they both wanted to win the governments approval: the army so that they could gain more influence over Poland (as it already was a military junta), and the civilians so that they could at least "weaken" the Potentus Law. The military eventually won, and the armies tank arsenal was expanded. The ''Kompleks Shadow ''also became Polands official espionage agency. Chief Justice Brown, however, wanted to take over the assassin group and turn it into a navy seals of his own. The ''Kompleks Shadow ''leader reminded Orzechowski that although Nicholas was his close friend, he was still an American. Eventually, ''Kompleks Shadow ''never became an official branch, although Orzechowski and the government oversaw and supplied it. Many free-Poles and rioters fell to the group as more and more began to hate the government. Although General Cranston wanted to arrange for a second march on Warsaw to clear Polands name after the massacre, but Lider Orzechowski eventually overturned it. People in America and YT Buffalo (an independent North American state) began hearing of this and traded with Somnia and the Irish. A shore invasion of Poland was scheduled by Somnia and Scotland, but Lider Orzechowski threatened to destroy major tourist attractions in Dublin. Mclean knew there were ''Kompleks Shadow ''members in Poland and they might have planted bombs in tourist attractions. Ireland ended up backing down, but Somnia continued anger against Poland. They tried to align with ducknation, but were never heard back. Poland also restarted it's space program, and created another branch of the military: ''Polska Brygada Kosmiczna ''(Polish Space Brigade). Soldiers with space suits were stationed on the Polish controlled research stations on the moon. Somnia saw this as their chance, and raided a Polish satellite. The Poles fought hard, but were eventually all killed. Enraged by the news, Orzechowski ordered a ''Kompleks Shadow ''agent to go to Kilkenny (Somnias capital) and destroyed Kilkenny Castle. At 4:00 PM that day, a bomb planted by the agent exploded, killing two tourists, injuring 32, and almost proving to be the death of President Mclean. The President was scheduled to visit at 3:30, but his train got delayed and he didn't arrive until after the explosion. The Somnian President pressured McLean. McLean wanted to organize an invasion of Poland, but he didn't want Dublin to fall under the same fate as the Kilkenny Castle. The New Pacific Order was in the midst of war by the time Poland had fallen to its first unofficial invasion. Somnian espionage agents gathered information and leaked crucial information, such as its number of tanks, soldiers, its space brigade, and the spies somehow even found out about the ''Kompleks Shadow. Outraged, Orzechowski ordered the spies be found, tortured, and killed in front of thousands. The Polish air force was called to find the spies. Although thousands were spent trying to track down the spies, not one of them was found. The military accepted there second military disaster since the invasion of ducknation. Somnians celebrated there first victory over the Poles. Free-Poles sang American pop songs in the streets and broke bottles over Polish soldiers' heads before running down the alleyways. Orzechowski became furious that Poles were once again rejoicing. Polish jet crafts bought to track down Somnian spies now circled the Kilkenny Castle for two hours while locals panicked. People were afraid the planes were going to bomb what was left of the historical land mark, and the military feared if they shot down the plane, it would crash into the castle and kill the 43 tourists still inside. Unbeknownst to them, this was just an intimidation tactic to scare off the Somnians. Kompleks Shadow ''agents gathered crucial information about the Somnians and leaked it to Poland's allies. The tension between government and civilians. Police officers and free-Poles began fist fights in alleyways, were many ended up with concussions. Sometimes free-Poles were even killed, which caused riots to erupt for weeks. Funding from the Polish Space Brigade had to be withdrawn and given to the police force to expand riot police units. This ended some riots quickly, but could not stop the anarchy in Warsaw. Poland entered into Egypt forcefully, destroying temples, sphinxes, and other historical monuments on their march to Alexandria. Poland ended up splitting Egypt into two. A Polish Desert Corps was formerly set up, only to be established by Chief Justice Brown to put toward Polish ''Omniverse Studies, ''experiments aimed to prove that their are multiple realms in the universe, each one with a twisted outcome, and that human being could possibly travel through them. While Lider Orzechowski was in Africa, General Cranston and his tank squadron attempted to suppress a full scale riot. Orzechowski's office was almost burnt down before the riot was suppressed by Cranston and his troops. Orzechowski returned, and was furious by the sight of the destroyed Warsaw. He decided it was time to punish the free-Poles and Polish-Somnians. He ordered one thousand soldiers to patrol the streets of Warsaw and Krakow, and four tanks to be stationed around the city-center. Artillery was also stationed in mountains to easily shoot down civil homes. Rioters, full of pride from the destruction of Warsaw, attempted a second full-scale riot on Krakow. Orzechowski's spies informed him of the riot, and he order General Cranston to station soldiers in in every government buildings. 700 people died during the slaughters that took place, and many homes were destroyed from artillery shell bombs. Escaped rioters were tracked down by ''Kompleks Shadow ''agents and either jailed or tortured by the prosecution of Chief Justice Brown. GROM (Polish special forces) poured into Egypt in an attempted to seize a temple that was being held by Somnians, Scottish, and Egyptian forces. The soldiers were pushed back two times before the temple was finally took over by the Poles. The New Republic of Poland is still one of the most violent nations and is hated by many members of the Coalition and Somnian Alliance. Stats The New Republic of Poland currently has over 2,654,500 zloty worth of money and is one of the most powerful newly formed nations. It's three main cities, Warsaw, Ustron, and Krakow all are powered by oil power plants. Warsaw is home to the cruel Polish riot units, army barracks, and is the location of the majority of Poland's farms. Krakow has the most munition factories and tank factories. And Ustron is Orzechowski's hometown and the home of Poland's steel mills and gasoline mills. The New Republic of Poland, post-war, has over 3,000 soldiers, 15 remaining functioning tanks, and and unknown number of spies. New Poland is made up of Poland, Lithuania, Slovakia, partially Eastern Germany, and partially southern Norway/Sweden. Docks are being constructed for their weak navy their. Military The Polish Republic has one of the most violent and brutal militaries of all time. The Polish military has faced two military disasters, once against ducknation, and a second time against the Somnians. The Polish Armed Forces consists of a total eight branches: * '''Polish Army: '''The main ground forces of Poland, led by General Cranston, consisting of infantry soldiers, pyro units, artillery, tanks, and heavy jeeps. * '''Polish Navy: '''The branch of the Polish military that consists of water vehicles such as frigates, cruisers, destroyers, aircraft carriers, and submarines. * '''Polish Air Force: '''The aerial warfare branch of the Polish branch. It consists of aerial fighter jets, helicopters, quadrupedal support crafts, and multiple others. * '''Kompleks Shadow: '''A branch of the Polish Armed Forces that consists of multiple espionage agents, bounty hunters, saboteurs, and assassins. * '''Coast Guard: '''Trained military units that patrol the Polish coast/shore looking for refugees or hostile spies. * '''Border Control: '''Trained team of guards and bounty hunters that patrol the Polish land borders and look for refugees/spies. * '''Polish Universal Army: '??? (Factbook does not share this information) * 'Polish Space Brigade: '''The Polish branch of military that patrols satellites and monitors missile stations from Earth. Messages A series of intercepted messages the Republic of Poland has sent to other countries: ''To: Somnian Federation Subject: Espionage Message: This is the leader of the New Republic of Poland, Lider Joshua Orzechowski. We have got an espionage agent working for your desk in our capital city of Warsaw. We have executed the agent and are now in the process of arming our navy for an attack. We have decided to embargo your disgusting nation, and if any of you Irish bastards go near our capital, we will unleash a full aerial attack. (The nation of Somnia never replied) Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Hostile Category:Infantry Category:World Militaries Category:Dictatorships Category:Authoritarian Category:Far Right Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Globalist